reines_des_fleursfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon
♦ ♦ Leon (レオン Reon) is one of the four knights, although he forcibly took it from the original knight. He is from the country Pivoine. Appearance Leon has messy black hair with gold streaks and fierce yellow eyes. He has a full blouse that is daringly open at the chest. He's the type to wear more casual clothing although his atmosphere feels like he was forced to look like a prince. The hem of his long double-breasted coat also hang down. Personality Leon acts recklessly according to his feelings and, although he is a noble, he acts without restraint and gives himself up to self-indulgent pleasures. He fell in love at first sight with a portrait of the heroine that he saw by chance. He is frank man who repeatedly acts recklessly. He is outspoken and has sudden and complete changes of his mood. His attitude could be compared to a big dog. If you were to ask him to give you his hand then he would happily give it. It's easy to get attached to him but if you let down your guard he'll charge at you and slobber all over your face energetically. He's the type of person that the heroine has never come in contact with before and he perplexes her. History Leon is a man from Pivoine born of noble birth. One day, he came by a portrait of Violette and instantly fell in love with her. Since then, he has been finding ways just to meet her. Knowing she was the Reine, he defied the Kamon's absolute decision and took the position as Knight. He did not care when he would lose his rank as a nobleman, showing how deeply in love he is to her. Two years later, the meeting ceremony was to begin and the other Knights have gathered. When Violette called his name, he could no longer hold back and unconciously embraced her. He tells her to say it again and that he cannot let go of her. Due to the overwhelming shock and strength of his arms, she fainted. After the meeting ceremony, Leon drinks sake by the cherry blossom tree and fears that he might be hated and decides to apologize as soon as she wakes up. Etymology Pronounced as: LEE-awn (English), LE-awn (German, Polish) His name is derived from Greek λεων (leon) meaning "lion." During the Christian era this Greek name was merged with the Latin cognate Leo, with the result that the two forms are used somewhat interchangeably across European languages. In England during the Middle Ages this was a common name among Jews. Butterfly The butterfly that resides in Leon's Kamon is Ageha. The two seem to argue a lot, mostly due to his unrestraint attitude. Crest Residence Leon's mansion is impressive and the walls and curtains are the color of red bricks. The living room is decorated with glittering gold ornaments which suits his noble birth. The decorations also have very fine details. Relationships Lovelife Violette When Leon first saw Violette in a portrait, he instantly fell inlove with her. When they finally meet, he hugs her and states that she is "his destined woman." When Violette calls his name, he tells her to say it more. He also states that the only reason he came all the way was to meet her and that he has endured two years just to be with her. The reason he forcibly took the original knight's position may be because he wanted to meet her. After the events that happened in the meeting ceremony, he had stated that one light touch of her skin felt like silk and that she smelled like cherry blossoms. Knights Ghislain Leon and Ghislain argue a lot and always seem to be at each others' thoats. Leon states that his attitude is very intimidating and annoying. Guardians Ageha As Leon's guardian, Ageha is the one who restrains and tames him as he is very rowdy. She is also the one to punish him when he does something bad or unacceptable. References Category:Knights Category:Characters